


Mutated

by Penaltygames



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Also I don't know why the text looks like that, Hopefully this is good, I tried to explore how mutations work a lil bit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penaltygames/pseuds/Penaltygames
Summary: Rogue absorbs radiation and mutates, bringing her downfall.





	

At first, Rogue didn’t notice much, just a vague feeling of pain within her bones. Slowly, however, she experienced change. She felt her face warp and grow rather painfully as she floated through the portal.  
“That’s fine,” Rogue said to herself “I’m wearing my helmet, anyway.” She popped out of the portal, and went about her business in the sewers.  
However, next time she went into the portal, she felt her teeth elongate. So much so, that they no longer fit in her mouth. She fought snaggle-toothed in the scrapyard, and rabidly bit at crows every time they came close.  
The mutations continued to pile on. A sick feeling spread through her that killed foes on contact. In the caves, her skin grew rough and hard and somehow made her feel rejuvenated. In the frozen city, her eyes became yellowed and she became able to focus on things she hadn’t been able to before.  
Lastly, as she shot through the portal, she felt an overwhelming craving for the flesh of her enemies. She rolled out of the portal and tackled the nearest thing she could find, biting into it with her sharpened fangs. A small bandit fell victim to her teeth.  
She didn’t notice the shadow descending on her. She didn’t notice the cackling. She didn’t notice anything but the soft bandit corpse in her grasp.  
Lil Hunter stomped her to the ground. Her helmet was blasted off in the explosion of her armor, exposing her distorted face and eyes. She lay on the ground, breathing heavily. She tried to get up, but her hardened skin made it difficult to move, especially now that her health was dwindling.  
Lil Hunter blasted downwards once more, ending the life of the mutated and blood-craving Rogue.


End file.
